1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is generally related to design structures, and more specifically, design structures for products for shared cache eviction.
2. Description of Related Art
Multi-core computer architecture typically includes multiple processor cores on a single chip, referred to as a chip multiprocessor (CMP). The chip also typically includes cache memory shared by the multiple processors cores referred to as a shared cache. When the shared cache becomes full one or more cache lines in the shared cache is typically evicted. Conventional eviction schemes simply evict the least frequently used cache line or the least recently used cache line without regard to which processor cores or how many processor cores accessed the cache line. There is therefore an ongoing need for improvement in the field of shared cache eviction in multi-core processor computer architecture.